the_new_adventures_of_spongebob_spyro_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iago
Iago is one of the main antagonists in Spongebob and friends meet Aladdin, and later, one of the main protagonists from Spongebob and Friends meet Mulan. He is part of a royal menagerie in Arabian city, Agrabah. He is named after the villain Iago in the play Othello, by William Shakespeare, as evidenced by mention in the TV series revealing that he has a twin brother called Othello. (who interestingly enough is set to become a villain, like Iago, in service to the Fang Empire) as a shell louger, he gained the rude but fun-hearted uncle of the team, and offen cautionus if not distracted by gold or something that makes him look good. Personality Iago resembles a Scarlet macaw. He can speak fluent English and has the ability to perfectly mimic other characters' voices, due to Jafar's influence. He also possesses a fine knowledge of magical lore learned from Jafar, which often comes in handy as Genie's (and for the spongebob and friends adventure siries, Mushu) magical knowledge is 10,000 years out of date. He is easily frustrated and openly vocalizes his frustrations. Although he denies it, he actually has a good heart, as his guilt from abandoning his friends or leaving them to deal with a crisis usually makes him intervene, and he even sometimes come out as a hero, but almost every time, at the expense of losing something of value, which he without fail berates himself for afterwards. Iago will do almost anything to keep out of danger or at least try and talk Spongebob or the others out of attempting something he deems crazy or impossible, usually both. He's very clever, and makes witty, sarcastic remarks constantly. But he's also very greedy, which sometimes makes him gullible if he thinks there's treasure to be found. In other words, he's a wacky bird that can make anyone laugh. SpongeBob and Friends Adventures story Spongebob and Friends meet Aladdin In the first movie he resents living under the Sultan and Jasmine as much as his owner Jafar does, though he contrasts Jafar's dark brooding with angry, sarcastic ranting. Iago often says how he hates crackers which the Sultan always gives him. The Sultan seems to not know until the end of the first movie that Iago can speak complete English and is evil. Whenever Iago gets annoyed he points out that he is molting, often pulling out his own feathers to emphasize it. he escaped and vanished when Jafar was arrested. Spongebob and friends meet Mulan he avoided capture until the Hyenas captured him by order of shifu in SpongeBob and Friends Meet Mulan, where he was interigated to learn where Jafar was, who appeantly excaped from prison, only to find that Iago no longer pals with Jafar, since he cowardly ran off. he was their prisoner till they could get him back to Agrabah to later be given a hearing to the sultan. after defeating the villain leage and jafar a second time, he reforms and is befriended by all the lougers, even to his hyena captors, who Iago saved from Jafar. it is not reveled if Iago got the hearing or not, but it's possable Shifu may had send a letter to the Sultan that Iago reformed, Satisfing the Sultan that Iago's friendly again, only this time, it's real, and the sultan won't be so quick to feed him quickers as Iago appearently hates, ironic cause parrots usualy love quickers. Spongebob and Friends meet Dinosaur Iago reunites with Thundera, an old friend/girlfriend of Iago, who at firsted attacked the shell louge squad, thinking they were kiddnappers, meaning she may had wittness the event where the Hyneas captured Iago, but Iago convicned her that they are friends, even started dating her. at the end, Iago and Thundera kissed, with a brief lirics from the little mermaid song presumabley from the broudway verson. Sayings *"Okay, we're not laughing AT you. Well, actually yes, we are! (Laughs)" *"Hey, Jafar, SHUT UUUUUUUUUP!" *"Ugh, that does it, all reports are in: Life is now officially unfair!" *"Oh, yeah, being one of the good guys has it's advantages." Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Shell Louge Squad Members